Surgeons, Doctors and Big Blue Boxes
by Wolf On The Rocks
Summary: What happens when The TARDIS won't let The Doctor leave Henrik Hanssens office. All is not well at Holby with an alien hungry for human stalking the halls The Doctor must team up with Holby's doctors to save the day! Please R&R
1. Ginger, I Like Gingers!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters not of my own creation in this fic, all credit goes to the writers of Who and Holby City whose brilliant creations allowed me to write this story. _**

**_I have only created the situations and plot for this and a few characters other then that I don't own them. _**

**_If you read please review, I love to hear what you think whether it is good or bad =) _**

* * *

><p>'Woah girl steady.' The doctor cried as the TARDIS lurched from side to side violently, he was trying to steer her but was having little or no luck, he figured his life long companion must know where she was heading and relaxed a little, focusing on bashing buttons, pulling leavers up and down and then finally hitting it hard with a hammer.<p>

The TARDIS came to a sudden stop and The Doctor was flung forward onto the cool metal floor of his ship.

'Ok right,' he said standing up, straightening his bow tie and running a hand through his hair. 'Shores of Selexia here I come.' he smiled rubbing his hands together and striding towards the door. He stepped out expecting a hot green sun to be beating down on his face. He found however he was stood in a rather bland, very official looking office.

The dark wooden desk at the opposite end was fitted with a computer and The Doctor decided to take a look at the letters that were lying on the desk, maybe he was in a hotel on Selexia but he highly doubted it. 'Henrik Hanssen?' he said curiously reading the mail. 'Holby City Hospital, UK, I'm still on earth!' he said shaking the letters at The TARDIS, 'yes well only one way to be sure.' he said and stuck his head outside of the office door. He looked up and down the corridor and saw humans, lots of them roaming around.

He strode back into the office and into the blue police box that now stood there. 'Now come on sexy! Selexia please!' he said cooing at the TARDIS, if anyone else could see him now they'd be worried, thinking he was mad, well he was mad, slightly, mad man in a box. A mad man in a box who wanted to get to a planet other then earth right now!

Nothing happened, he pushed some levers and when there was nothing he hit it with a hammer. 'Come on old girl!' he shouted at the TARDIS, it didn't move and a voice echoed in the back of The Doctors mind. _But I always took you where you needed to go._ Words uttered by a most wonderful mad woman, not really a woman, but the TARDIS in woman form. He looked at his ship for a moment. 'Ok fine!' he cried throwing his hands up. He pushed another few buttons trying to scan the hospital for signs of alien but the TARDIS refused again, powered down she sat in silence.

'You're a clever girl.' The Doctor smirked at her, of course he would have pretended to start a scan and then tried to get her to take him to Selexia.

He checked his hair and his bow tie one more time and out of the TARDIS, it would be ok he thought to himself, Doctor's are friendly, they want to help, so, they'd help him. The Doctor wandered down corridors and wards, scanning patients with the sonic who were too unconscious to know what was happening.

'Excuse me but what do you think you are doing?' an icy voice said behind him he turned to find a woman, a woman who looked terrifying, ginger hair, high cheek bones, and slender, bony would probably be a better word, but that sounded insulting.

'Ah good you're ginger I like gingers!' he smiled at her. He looked over her and into her eyes flashing something quick between them, all Jac Naylor saw was a green light, she didn't know it was the screw driver. She batted The Doctor away.

'Excuse me but what the hell do you think you're doing!' she shouted at him.

'Investigating.' he said.

'Ok, can you get psych down here.' said Miss Naylor to a nurse who nodded.

'Ah psychics good, good I like them!' he smiled, beamed at her, he was very excitable.

'Who are you?' she asked hand on hip she was getting annoyed.

'I'm The Doctor.' he beamed adjusting his bow tie and straightening up.

'Doctor what?' Jac asked writing something on a patients file and barely looking at him.

'Just Doctor.' he replied cheerily. Jac watched him for a moment and he pulled out the psychic paper.

'You have got to be kidding me!' she replied. Staring at him for a moment in disgust.

'Nope, all real, Jac, ooh Jac's a good name it suits you. I knew a Jack once of course he was nothing like you, he was all warm and camp' he replied. Before Jac got a chance to reply she felt a looming presence behind which could only mean...

'Miss Naylor, why am I being called here after I specifically requested...' Henrik Hanssen began and then stopped as he saw The Doctor. Nosferatu eat your heart out thought the Doctor with these two operating the wards it was no wonder the patients looked scared stiff!

'Well aren't you tall,' The Doctor sad suspiciously and as Hanssen turned his back he pulled out the sonic again, he read it and giggled.

'What was that?' Jac said disgruntled as she heard the noise from the sonic.

'Nothing.' replied Hanssen stonily, he gave The Doctor a cold dark look but The Doctor merely smiled back looking deep into Henrik's eyes.

'Hello, I'm The Doctor remember me, starting today.' He beamed at him.

'Would you mind telling me what this idiot is doing on my ward?' Jac asked gesturing to The odd man in the suit that was wielding some strange green light every once in a while.

'Harsh!' said the Doctor.

'Like he said Miss Naylor, he is The Doctor, new Doctor starting today AAU.' said Hanssen.

The Doctor had seen that this, whilst appearing to be Henrik Hanssen, was in fact not, it was in fact an old friend of the Doctor's, or several old friends depending on how you looked at it. Henrik Hanssen had in fact been replaced by the Tesselecta. Miniature people operating a replica body they were looking for prisoners.

'Maybe you could direct me.' The Doctor smiled up at the giant looming man before him. Henrik merely nodded at him.

'You'll fit in well down there!' Jac said, there was a hint of something not very nice in her voice but the Doctor glossed over it.

'Thanks! I'll remember that!' he retorted smiling over his shoulder.

'Who on earth was that?' Greg asked stepping next to Jac as soon as Hanssen disappeared.

'New Doctor for AAU apparently.' Jac said watching him curiously, he didn't seem the sort of company Henrik Hanssen would keep.


	2. Three Doctors

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters not of my own creation in this fic, all credit goes to the writers of Who and Holby City whose brilliant creations allowed me to write this story. _**

**_I have only created the situations and plot for this and a few characters other then that I don't own them. _**

**_If you read please review, I love to hear what you think whether it is good or bad =) _**

* * *

><p>As they stepped into the lift The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the lift buttons so the lift stopped.<p>

'Ok what is going on here? Tesselecta don't just turn up and stand around in hospitals in, well, in very large bodies.' The Doctor stood on his tip toes and looked deep inside Henrik's eyes. 'So you're either hunting something or you're investigating, I think you're doing both. What are you doing here?' said the Doctor. Not knowing what was going on irritated him, a lot.

'People started going missing, a few agency nurses, a member of staff, patients, humans don't notice, they just keep going. The red head is quite observant though.' Tesselecta Henrik replied.

'Oh good, it's good to know she's not letting team ginger down, I liked her, she seemed, feisty! You didn't just come here because a few humans went missing, that simply isn't enough to catch your attention is it.' replied The Doctor pacing the lift, reading the signs in it and the taking in how many floors there were.

'We were hunting Prisoner X3759.' replied Tesselecta Henrik. A dark shadow passed across The Doctor's face as he heard the name, he looked disturbed his brow furrowed and he paced faster.

'Prisoner X is here? On Earth?' he replied.

'This is the last place we traced him to.' said Tesselecta Henrik.

'And this body, this brilliant, vampiric, long body, did you kill him? Or recreate it or what?' He asked.

'The man whose body this is, is the director of surgeries. He's on holiday, 3 weeks.' replied the Tesselecta.

'Oh you are good!' The Doctor smiled wagging his finger at the man before him, 'So we've got a mass murdering alien with a taste for humans, running around a hospital, which is full of vulnerable humans! Best get to investigating then hadn't we.' He smiled and rubbed his hands together. He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the lift panel so the lift moved down again.

'AAU.' said the Tesselecta and disappeared.

'Wait, you can't just, right AAU, AAU, AAU, Accident and, no no no, Animals, Aliens... no no no think, think ACUTE ASSESSMENT UNIT! OH YES!' he cried punching the air causing several people to stop and watch him, he swung his arm around acting like he hadn't done anything, crossed his arms behind his back whistled and walked on.

'Hello I'm The Doctor.' he said cheerily as he placed himself at the nurses station.

'Oh haha, where did you dig that joke up from then.' Eddi said sarcastically not looking up from her patient files.

'Ignore her... Sacha, Sacha Levy and you are?' he said holding his hand out. The Doctor moved and shook Sacha's hand pulling him into a strange hug.

'Too much, sorry.' said The Doctor. ' And it's just Doctor.'

'Yes but Doctor Who?' Sacha asked again. The Doctor beamed.

'Brilliant, finally someone, and no, no it's just The Doctor, now tell me have you seen anything odd happening around here?' he replied.

'You mean aside from Mr Bearens bowl movements.' Eddi said sarcastically. Sacha sighed and shook his head at her. He looked curiously at the strange Doctor who had just arrived he was dressed like an old school teacher bow tie and all, the bow tie actually quite suited him though!

'Well Doctor may as well get started then. Miss Syan's needs some more pain relief if you wouldn't mind, I'm afraid were a bit quiet today.' smiled Mr Levy.

The Doctor liked him he warmed to him immediately, he was like a big cuddly teddy bear, not ginger though, grey he liked that, maybe if he changed again he'd try for hair like that all fluffy and not old looking.

'Erm, well...' The Doctor began nervously.

'No need to be nervous! Everyone gets a bit rusty.' smiled Sacha.

'Do you mind I don't feel very well!' said the Doctor and he ran off.

'Well, hang on!' Sacha shouted after him it was no use though. The Doctor had run off, because he had seen something, he had seen something heading through the doors of AAU something that looked a lot like an alien pretending to be a human, it just wasn't moving naturally enough for a human. There was a limp to it.

'Looking a bit green around the gills are we?' The Doctor shouted as he headed to the top of the stairs. He followed it down a little.

The alien turned the colour of his skin had faded a little and looked a little green and scaly, it could be mistaken for some skin condition by a doctor but this doctor knew better. The alien was getting hungry.

'So let me see! You arrive from wherever you've broken out of looking for a snack so you stop on earth and then realise that you've actually arrived at an all you can eat buffet, well this buffet is mine I'm afraid, it's protected by me so if you wouldn't mind leaving!' The Doctor shouted at it.

The alien/human turned to look at him it's eyes black, it was muted it looked at him and snarled it's arms bent at a funny angle as though trying to warn him off.

'Look I know it's your first day and all but you can't very well just...' Sacha Levy stopped in all his years of doctoring he had never seen anything so terrifying and disgusting, he thought he was dreaming and rubbed his eyes. A man, an older man stood before him, eyes black, strange green scales growing from him, his mouth opening slowly to reveal row after row of sharp pointed teeth, like a shark. It charged.

'Mr Levy, RUN!' said The Doctor. Heading up the stairwell as the creature chased them, two floors up Sacha turned off a corridor pulling The Doctor with him.

'This theatre's always deserted!' he said panting. The creature followed and Sacha beckoned The Doctor to follow creeping around a corner and into a storeroom, it was tight squeeze squashed between one another. The Doctor and Sacha remained silent and still hiding from the creature.

It gave up soon and walked off.

'What on earth was that!' Sacha said as they tumbled out of the store cupboard, various pieces of medical equipment thrown to the floor. 'What on earth is that!' Mr Levy cried again as The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and began scanning the floor.

'That Mr Levy was Prisoner X, a mass murdering alien who seems to have gotten a taste for human flesh.' replied The Doctor still scanning the room. 'This is my sonic screwdriver!'

'An alien? A sonic what?' he said shaking his head and leaning against the wall.

'Screwdriver, and an alien yes, you're not very observant you humans are you, except the ginger one, ah that brilliant ginger one.' smiled the Doctor.

'The ginger one?' Sacha inquired.

'J, something, cold, stony looks like she'd eat you for breakfast.' replied The Doctor.

'Jac Naylor?' replied Sacha flabbergasted.

'That's the one! Beautiful, intelligent Jac Naylor!' said The Doctor quickly.

'Oh do carry on. I'm quite enjoying your chat.' said Jac from the doorway. Sacha gulped as the ice queen stepped into the theatre. 'I hope you're going to clean this up!' she said.

'Shhhhh..' said The Doctor. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her and Sacha into the cupboard together.

The creature now looked a lot scarier then before as more of it's human flesh fell away. Revealing an array of different coloured scales. Some of the flesh had fallen away from it's face and revealed spines sticking out of its face.

'What do you want from them?' asked The Doctor standing opposite it. 'What is it you need?' he asked again. The creature turned to stare at him snarled and then ran towards him, The Doctor moved quickly and it ran with a sickening crunch into the wall.

'Not so clever are we.' he smiled and locked Sacha and Jac in the closet so the creature couldn't get to them. The creature got up unharmed and ran at him again this time The Doctor had no choice but to run he ran through two theatre doors and seized an opportunity to lock him in an office, he put a crutch through the door so the creature couldn't break free and then made to run away. He remembered halfway down the stairs he had left Jac and Sacha locked in the cupboard.

'What the hell do you think you are doing!' Jac shouted at him! As he let them out.

'Won't save you again then.' retorted The Doctor.

'Are you going to tell us what that was.' Sacha asked.

'I already told you...' The Doctor began.

'An alien really?' Sacha said.

'What is so hard to believe about that?' asked The Doctor.

'Aliens! Are you serious?' Jac said folding her arms and watching the pair of them.

'Why is it here what does it want?' asked Sacha.

'That's what I need to find out.' said The Doctor.

'Sacha, you don't honestly believe this. This freak in a bow tie' Scoffed Jac.

'Hey, bow ties are cool!' retorted The Doctor.

'You didn't see it's teeth!' said Sacha.

'This is a joke right, this is where the camera crew come out.' Jac said again.

'Come and look at it then.' said The Doctor sighed and he took Jac to the theatre he had locked the monster in, as they peered through the window it was apparent it had disappeared.

'So where is this ferocious alien then?' Jac said putting her hands on her hips. 'Look I don't like...' suddenly Jac dived back from the glass as the monster charged at the window teeth bared and snarling it's hot breath steaming up the window.

'Need any more proof?' asked The Doctor.

'Is this why people have been disappearing?' She asked him seemingly unfased, she watched the monster for a moment and then turned her attention to The Doctor. She watched him curiously this mad man.

'Oh you're good, I like you, see ginger, that's what it is,' he pointed to her and beamed towards Sacha. Jac smirked a little and Sacha watched her and smiled.

'So what do we do now?' he asked hands on hips.

'You two don't do anything, you two go back to doctoring, that thing is dangerous.' said The Doctor.

'Well it seems to me like you could use some help.' Jac said smiling at Sacha.

'I don't need any help thank you.' replied The Doctor.

'You're serious aren't you?' Jac laughed. 'So what you're just going to leave that thing there let it kill whoever comes up here?' she added.

'No I...' said the Doctor.

'You hadn't given it a second thought!' Jac said harshly.

'She's got a point we could use her help.' replied Sacha.

'Since when were we a we?' asked The Doctor.

'Right where do we start?' asked Jac not waiting for a response as the creature pounded on the door. She walked towards the entrance doors and pulled out some hazard tape she put it across the door.

'I need to see who went missing and why?' The Doctor replied.

'Hanssen's office then.' said Jac and she headed off up the stairs as though on a mission.

'Like Donna and Amy rolled into one.' The Doctor smiled watching Jac run up the stairs and following. 'Come on.' he said to Sacha. He looked at him for a moment 'like Ror... no.'

'Who sorry?' Sacha asked.

'No one.' The Doctor replied and the three of them an odd troop headed back up to Hanssen's office the mystery and wonder of the creature below playing on all their minds.

Sacha couldn't stop thinking about those teeth, those teeth were probably going to give him nightmares for the rest of his days.


	3. Oh You're A Dad I Like Dads!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters not of my own creation in this fic, all credit goes to the writers of Who and Holby City whose brilliant creations allowed me to write this story. _**

**_I have only created the situations and plot for this and a few characters other then that I don't own them. _**

**_If you read please review, I love to hear what you think whether it is good or bad =) _**

**_I'm making lots of references to old characters and some of my personal favourite moments I hope those reading don't mind this too much =)(Next Chapter I think will be the last I'm afraid this was only a one shot thing so =) )  
><em>**

* * *

><p>'Ok so what do we have here then, Mr Louis was an artist, Mrs Benson a Scholar, the temporary nurses were well, nurses. Mr Cryogen was a surgeon. What do they all have in common aside from the hospital, there's something there that I'm missing!' The Doctor said pacing up and down, they had rushed into Hanssen's office and immediately began examining all the evidence they could get their hands on.<p>

'So this is your ship?' said Sacha rubbing the outside of the TARDIS.

'Yes. Now think, come on think!' The Doctor replied hitting his head with his hand.

'They went to fancy schools maybe?' Sacha said looking over the faces of the missing people again, he felt like they had been there for hours.

'Maybe they all tasted good like, class or money.' said Jac. 'Or Braaaiiinnnsss' she added mocking a zombie.

Then it struck The Doctor what he'd been missing all along, the very thing that allowed the monster to keep it's mind and retain the form it did, the thing which allowed it too stay in a form acceptable to humans.

'That's it! You great skinny ginger beauty!' he cried almost leaping on her as he hugged her lifting her up. Sacha raised his eyebrows at her.

'Ok can we just stop with the ginger thing please.' Jac said hands on hips.

'Sorry, I've just got a lorra love for gingers.' he smiled sheepishly and rocked from side to side.

'Ew, wait what! I'm not going to be any part of your weird fantasies mister!' she said in disgust.

'Can't stop a man in his private quarters!' Sacha said chuckling a little at the disgusted look on Jac's face and the embarrassment that passed over The Doctors.

'Oh no, no I mean I like ginger people, love em in fact, two of my old mates were ginger.' he said smiling.

'Two of your old mates, how many mates have you had exactly!' Jac said, The Doctor was digging himself an even deeper hole.

'Hey, give the man a break, good on you, you old dog, what is like a 4 wives thing on your planet.' Sacha said.

'What! No! Why, why do people get the wrong idea when I say mate, I don't mean mate as in someone too mate with! I mean friend, maybe I should of said that!' The Doctor replied screwing up his face. Jac shot him a dark look.

'Anyway, who wants to see inside my ship!' The Doctor cried trying to change the subject.

'Ooooh Matron!' cried Sacha mimicking Kenneth Williams, Jac looked at The Doctors face as he muttered something about impossible and a Captain Jack.

'Come on then!' The Doctor said sticking his head out of the door. Sacha jumped up from the chair he was sitting on and Jac sauntered over from the table.

'Are we all going to fit?' asked Jac

'Wow.' said Sacha as he entered, it was like stepping into an episode of Star Trek.

'Oh, it's a lot bigger on the inside!' Jac said, she didn't waste much time and began wandering around the TARDIS' mainframe examining it as though she knew what it was. She was curious.

'So you were saying you think you know what it is?' said Sacha.

'Yes, I think because I can't check with her she's in a mood!' The Doctor said.

'Excuse me?' replied Jac.

'I meant the TARDIS. Dear me your quite the ice queen aren't you, you'd fit in well on the Tundras of Evanesca, I believe they're looking for a new queen.' he said to her.

'Go on.' Sacha said leaning against a rail and bringing his hands to his mouth thinking.

'What if, this is just a theory. This creature, Prisoner X, is not just a mass murderer what if he needs the people he takes, what if the one thing linking them all is their brains, their intellect, granted they were all intelligent in different ways some in artistic ways, some in academic ways, but that's what he feeds on.' The Doctor said he was speaking quickly as though the ideas were forming and then just rolling out of his mouth.

'Doesn't explain why he tried to attack Dr Cheerful over there.' said Jac.

'Or you, being as you shouldn't register as human.' retorted Sacha.

'It goes after life forms regardless of their species.' Jac retorted sticking her tongue out at him.

'Any who it feeds on the intelligence but why, why would it? Maybe go with me here ok? Maybe one day an unsuspecting space traveller wanders through their world his world, he's intelligent an explorer. He wanders into this big aliens trap and the alien chows down as it does it finds itself getting smarter, a mind rather then just primal instincts and it likes that state. Instead of telling the others though he keeps the secret himself and goes from planet to planet killing the most intelligent so he can stay in his own state of hyper intelligence. When he does run dry and if he fully does he returns back to that primeval state.' The Doctor looked up and Jac and Sacha who were staring at him a little open mouthed.

'Maybe that is a little ridiculous.' said The Doctor.

'How are you... what are you?' Jac said looking at him, a little in wonder. She didn't find him attractive he was too square and geeky, too smiley and irritating for her but she found herself drawn to him in a state of wonder. She reasoned with herself it was because he seemed intelligent and because he was from another planet, who wouldn't be in awe of that. She blushed a little as The Doctor caught her eye.

'Time-lord, Time traveller...' he began.

'And you say you've defended earth before?' Sacha said shaking his head again and smiling.

'Oh but of course, Dalecks, Angels, Sontarens, Cybermen, scarecrows, scary scarecrows actually, giant spiders, Slitheen...' The Doctor reeled them off.

'So where are you're companions then?' Jac asked folding her arms and looking too the TARDIS door. 'You didn't eat them did you?' she asked.

'Oh yes, when us time lords get bored we like to chow down on human flesh! That's why I've spent most of my life trying to protect you! Because really I just want too eat you all.' retorted the Doctor a little offended.

'There are more of you?' Sacha asked watching The Doctor as he ran around The TARDIS like a mad man looking for something, he went upstairs and downstairs and disappeared for a moment.

'Were.' The Doctor said bluntly.

'Oh I'm sorry.' replied Sacha.

'DON'T TOUCH THAT!' shouted The Doctor as Jac reached out to touch a plant that was encased on a side.

'Ok, calm down!' Jac replied crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at him. 'What are you looking for!'

'GOT IT!' he cried

'A game, a kids game I could have got you one of those!' said Sacha. 'Lord knows the house is full of enough!'

'You have children, oh good you seemed like a dad. I like dad, dad's are cool, I bet you've got a mini Stormageddon at home! No, this is not a children's game! No this is my alien database comes in very useful when the TARDIS won't co-operate!' he said hitting the side of the small box he had just pulled out. It was blue, it resembled a small children's computer game with buttons on the front, they had letters on them neither Sacha or Jac could understand. The screen flickered on and off.

'I could use one of those.' Sacha said stealing a glance at Jac.

'Was that a joke Mr Levy?' Jac replied.

'Oh brilliant, yes brilliant, why did they not take my advice, they couldn't work out his species, intergalactic prisons really aren't all they're cracked up to be! I have a, well a friend who constantly escapes.' he said muttering to himself more then them.

He ran back out the TARDIS and straight into Henrik Hanssen.

'We're for it now!' Sacha said to Jac. They had both followed The Doctor out.

'Ah wonderful, it's you, brilliant we've got it captured.' The Doctor said to Henrik.

'I have surgery urgently can it wait?' Henrik replied. Jac and Sacha were shocked at the exchange taking place and confused, Hanssen should be trying to string them up now.

'Well, he's contained but...' The Doctor began.

'Good, this can't wait.' Replied Henrik.

'Surely you Captain should be more concerned with...' The Doctor began and Tesselecta Henrik cut him off again.

'Actually Doctor this can't wait.' he replied and disappeared.

'Henrik Hanssen an alien.' chuckled Sacha.

'Now that I can believe.' Jac chuckled too, her and Sacha founf this funny for a good few moments before The Doctor who was watching them curiously spoke.

'That is not your boss, that my friends is a Tesselecta, your boss is currently sunning himself on holiday somewhere.' replied The Doctor.

'Doubt it, Henrik Hanssen on a beach!' Sacha retorted, Jac shuddered.

'What do we do now then?' Jac asked standing behind The Doctor and peering down at what he was looking at. Sacha did the same.

'We keep him contained?' smiled Sacha before The Doctor could speak.

'Of course!' Smiled The Doctor. 'I bet Stormageddon doesn't call you not-dad, although I bet he doesn't call himself Stormageddon.' he added. Sacha just looked on bemused this Doctor seemed to do a lot of talking to himself and Sacha could sense a loneliness about him. He felt a little sorry for him, for all the wonderment that he held in his ship and no doubt in his mind, he seemed to have no one to share it with.


	4. It Doesn't Do WOOD!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters not of my own creation in this fic, all credit goes to the writers of Who and Holby City whose brilliant creations allowed me to write this story. _**

**_I have only created the situations and plot for this and a few characters other then that I don't own them. _**

**_If you read please review, I love to hear what you think whether it is good or bad =) _**

**_I'm making lots of references to old characters and some of my personal favourite moments I hope those reading don't mind this too much =)(Next Chapter I think will be the last I'm afraid this was only a one shot thing so =) )  
><em>**

* * *

><p>They flew down the corridor and back down the stairs and skidded to a halt outside the theatre they had blocked off, now it wasn't blocked off though. Sacha's face fell, Jac looked horrified and the Doctor scratched his head in dismay. The tape was ripped a trail of destruction laid a path back to the theatre room the creature had been contained in there was a dent in the door and the crutch was broken in two.<p>

'Oh this is bad.' said The Doctor

'BAD! Bad there's now a huge monster roaming the halls of the hospital and you're saying it's bad!' Jac cried, she folded her arms and leant back onto one leg watching to see what the Doctor would come up with. The Doctor scratched his head as Sacha looked at the trail of destruction picking up the broken crutch and examining it. He shook his head and threw it to the floor.

'So...' Jac said cocking her head to the side and waiting for an answer.

'Right, ok well, erm, yes, so maybe if we take some supplies, make shift anaesthetic, perfect.' said The Doctor looking around at the other two.

'He's not going to want to be out in the open so he'll be lurking around somewhere people don't go often... another empty theatre? Offices? Supply corridors?' The Doctor trailed off.

'Or The Basement' Sacha and Jac said in unison.

'The Basement?' The Doctor looked at them curiously.

'The Basement, everyone knows it's where all the truly exciting and gory stuff happens.' Sacha said nudging Jac playfully.

'Yeah murderers, rapists, aliens, all exciting none of it worrying at all.' Jac said sarcastically.

'To the basement!' Sacha said a little light heartedly.

'Allonzy!' Said the Doctor. Jac and Sacha both looked at him with a bemuzed expression on their faces. 'Geronimo?' he said searching for a correct phrase to use. 'All for one and on for all!' he shouted raising the sonic in the air.

'Come on!' said Jac sternly.

The Doctor looked a little upset and Sacha nudged him and smiled. 'They were getting better.' he smiled. Jac was already out the door and heading down the stairs.

In the basement Chantelle stood watching a man shivering in the corner, he didn't sound well, he was wheezing almost growling and his skin looked deformed under the dim lights of the basement corridors. Chantelle didn't much like it down here, there were stains on the walls that were a mucky copper colour and she had heard all the stories about this famous creepy basement.

'Are you ok?' she said softly. 'We shouldn't really be down here you know, there's rules and things.' she added.

Jac suddenly stopped on a stairwell, she looked up at The Doctor and Sacha. The Doctor didn't need telling what she had seen Sacha's face said it all. A skeleton, it looked like it had come straight out of a doctors office, it didn't look real. The Doctor jumped down the next few steps and crouched down scanning the skeleton whose jaw had fallen slack.

'It's real.' he said solemnly.

Sacha hung his head in respect, Jac however moved over and picked it up, she propped it up against the wall as though it was supposed to be there and then turned continuing down the stairs.

As they hit the basement they heard noises before they saw anything.

'Please let me go.' Chantelle sobbed. As the creatures seemed to be sniffing her face. It was close to her, too close.

'OI UGLY!' shouted Sacha. Jac went to shush him but failed. The creature turned and watched them for a moment, snarling at Chantelle and then at the others. It sniffed the air and then bolted towards the three people at the opposite end of the corridor.

'RUN!' shouted The Doctor. He turned to run and collided with Sacha.

'Where?' cried Jac! As the creature got closer to them Jac pushed open a door which lead onto a big store room as the creature followed they ran around the shelf in the middle and managed to lock the creature in, the creature strong from his last feed wasn't going to stay in there for long though.

'What is that thing?' Chantelle cried as they ran towards her at the end of the corridor. Sacha banged on the old basement service door.

'Come on use the thingy.' Sacha said turning to The Doctor. The Doctor flashed the screwdriver across the door.

'It's wood.' he said looking concerned.

'Oooh what's that?' asked Chantelle.

'So what?' said Sacha

'It doesn't do wood.' said The Doctor.

'It doesn't do wood!' Jac said annoyed glancing back to the door which the creature had an arm through.

'We've got no escape.' Sacha gulped as the creature stumbled onto the corridor.

'It doesn't do wood!' Jac said to The Doctor she took the sonic screw driver off him, whacked it in her hand and pressed some buttons. Realising she honestly did not know how to work it she threw it back to him.

'Do you mind!' said the Doctor taking it back.

'Errrmm Doctor.' Sacha said tapping the Doctor on the shoulder.

'I thought it was some high tech space gadget yet it can't do wood!' Jac said again.

'Some planets don't have wood! Besides I just never got around to...' The Doctor began oblivious to the creature advancing down the corridor.

'Some planets don't have wood! Are you being serious!' Jac said hands on hips.

'Well not every planet is like earth, just like every alien doesn't want to eat you!' The Doctor retorted.

'Doctor!' said Sacha.

'Sacha shut up!' Jac said and as the creature charged down the corridor at them to Chantelle, The Doctor and Sacha's screams. She picked up a chair that sat at the end of the corridor and when it was only feet away she swung the chair as hard as she could hitting it square in the face, as it fell to the floor she picked the syringe out of her pocket that was filled with anaesthetic and injected it into the creature.

Suddenly it started fitting and writhing on the floor the four of them looked closer, it wriggled and shook until suddenly it exploded spraying green blue and purple slime as well as scales and bodily fluids all over the four of them.

'EW' Cried Chantelle flicking her hands out, not fazed by the creature more by the fact she was covered in goo. Jac flicked slime from her face annoyed. Sacha let out a small laugh.

'Well that was interesting.' Said The Doctor.

'Interesting.' said Sacha a look of shock still present on all their faces.

'Aww I'm gunna have to wash my hair again now.' said Chantelle stepping over the pile of slime and still flicking bits of her and heading up to the lockers, she passed Tesselecta Henrik on the way, who came striding towards them. Jac braced herself for another fight but The Doctor stepped forward.

'Well, yes, it seems we did your job for you.' The Doctor said.

'You executed him?' Hanssen said.

'No, well, we didn't mean to.' said The Doctor.

'Well Done.' Hanssen said a smile crossing his face.

'Well it was all Miss Naylor really.' said The Doctor beaming.

'Maybe we should think about employing you.' Hanssen said tipping his head to her.

'Hey hands off.' said The Doctor.

Jac shot him a dirty look and then smiled as Sacha was still removing slime from his scrubs.

'Well my work here is done. It was wonderful working with you Mr levy, Miss Naylor, it was good seeing you again Doctor.' he shook each of their hands in turn and walked off back up the corridor.

'What so we go through all of this, and we don't even get a thanks!' Jac said stepping forward next to The Doctor hands on hips.

'Where's he going?' said Sacha stepping forward and putting his hands on his hips.

'They.' The Doctor corrected him 'And I don't think anyone knows.'

'Where will you go Doctor?' Sacha asked as they stood in the TARDIS a short while later.

'Oh I don't know, maybe visit Cleopatra or The Face of Boe good ole' Face of Boe, I could visit Selexia, that's where I was headed.' The Doctor said swinging his arms and wandering around the TARDIS. Jac was busy inspecting all the buttons and contraptions in the TARDIS.

'You could come with me.' The Doctor said sheepishly.

'I'd love to, but I've got a job and kids.' smiled Sacha.

'And what about Miss Naylor.' said The Doctor.

'I'm afraid CTU is as exciting as it gets for me.' She smiled. 'Right come on.' she said urging Sacha to get out the TARDIS.

'Well, it was nice meeting you Doctor, I wish you all the best, don't hesitate to come back and see us.' smiled Sacha shaking The Doctor's hand, he exited the Tardis and waited for Jac who turned.

'Well Miss Naylor, sure I can't tempt you!' Said The Doctor.

'Sorry.' Jac said throwing her hands up in the air. 'I've seen enough aliens to last me a lifetime.' She smiled at The Doctor so he knew it was in jest.

'Well it was worth a try.' He smiled.

'See you around.' she replied exiting the TARDIS.

He took one last look at them and waved as the TARDIS' gears began to whir and move. As the TARDIS disappeared Sacha cried 'Don't be a stranger!'

They stood waving as the machine disappeared for a moment and then looked at each other both feeling stupid.

Holby City Hospital continued the same as it always had done, no one was any the wiser there had been aliens in the hospital. That was of course apart from Sacha Levy and Jac Naylor, who no matter how much they tried to deny it, craved from time to time another adventure with The Doctor and his big blue box, they hoped from time to time that he would drop out of the skies again and sometimes even looked to the stars wondering where he was, because nobody ever forgot The Doctor. Once you met him your life changed, you noticed a lot more things then you had before. You realised how vast and big the universe really was and no matter how scary it was was at the time you never forgot the adventure you had with that wonderful man in his big blue time machine.


End file.
